Ah'n'gha'drn
"You will drown in poison!" ~ Ah'n'gha'drn to Vacation Man in Super Battle Bros: Splashfest. Ah'n'gha'drn is one of the Star-Spawn of Cthulhu & is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. He is one of the few Xothians tasked by Cthulhu himself to leave R'lyeh & explore the rest of the world. Appearance Ah'n'gha'drn has a mixture of green & Human colored skin. He has wrinkles on his face, but the rest of his body has a fair complexion. This is due to his shapeshifting abilities. He has long, yellowish-green tentacles on his left hand, & has tentacles over his mouth like a cuttlefish. He also has sunken blue eyes & usually wears only a pair of black swimming trunks. His true form would resemble Cthulhu, but much smaller & slightly less horrific. History Ah'n'gha'drn was one of the many Xothians who was encountered by the Great Old Ones, Cthulhu & Kassogtha eons ago. The Xothian species formed a society under Cthulhu & made themselves collectively known as the Cthulhi people, or as they're better known by the rest of the Universe: the Star-Spawn of Cthulhu. During the Triassic Period, they traveled to planet Earth to conquer it, but were stopped by the Elder Things, another alien race who settled there first. Ah'n'gha'drn was one of the many who fought against them, but as time went by, the two species would settle their differences & form a truce, coexisting on the planet together. The Cthulhi would build a magnificent city named R'lyeh for their God, & Cthulhu was pleased. R'lyeh had prospered up until the end of the Cretaceous Period, when it sank to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, where it lies to this day. This is because of Cthulhu's brother & rival, King Hastur, cursing him to remain slumbering for eons to come. But the Cthulhi would remain ever vigilant for his return. On June 19th, 2018, he would sign up for Super Battle Bros, as he was quite interested in the game. His first opponent was an Elemental Noodolian. On June 30th, Ah'n'gha'drn was telepathically tasked by Cthulhu himself to travel the world, sending him through a vortex that followed a familiar power signature. He was also assigned to travel with Gillman. The portal had spawned at a hotel in New Jersey, where Imhotep & Jack Jarren were resting, waiting for Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda to return. Ah'n'gha'drn only appeared briefly, as this vortex was colliding with 7 other ones. On August 5th, Ah'n'gha'drn would return, having finally found Dan's home & snuck in. He would be accompanied by Gillman, as per Cthulhu's instructions. When Dan & King DVD got into an argument, Ah'n'gha'drn snuck out of the bathroom & entered a portal to the Fall Residence, where he had snuck around Vacation Man during a beam clash with Mike Gamey Gee, & ambushed him while Mike was fusing with Ghoul, poisoning him. Shadow Mike had fired a beam of darkness at Vacation Man, but it was redirected towards Ah'n'gha'drn. The Xothian would then direct his attention towards Shadow Mike, poisoning & drowning him. Luckily, Frogman came in to save his fellow Aquaversian, firing his Hydrochloric Acid Blaster at Ah'n'gha'drn, burning his skin & sending him to the depths. Later during the tournament, Ah'n'gha'drn would find a green baton & hand it to whoever else was going to participate in the battle. This would end up being Ring God, who was accompanied by Eggward. Ah'n'gha'drn would then return to Dan's place, where he gave the Almighty Tallest a R'lyehian coin because of the fun he had, & then he went home. Ah'n'gha'drn was one of billions who were destroyed during the End of the World on December 7th, 2018. However, he was revived soon afterwards. Personality Ah'n'gha'drn is a savage creature & a proud warrior, serving his God well. He has little regard for consequence, as he has no problem with poisoning his enemies with his tentacled fingers. Unfortunately, Ah'n'gha'drn has little to offer when it comes to being an individual, as he is part of a hive-mind species. He also rarely talks & does not get along well with others. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Xothian Strength: Ah'n'gha'drn is super strong, able to overwhelm Superhumans & even fusion characters. His maximum strength is unknown. Invulnerability: Ah'n'gha'drn is very durable, able to withstand energy beams & corrosive acid. His maximum durability is unknown. Longevity: Xothians have incredibly long lifespans, but are still able to be killed. Regardless, Ah'n'gha'drn has lived throughout prehistoric times, & most likely won't be turned into sushi anytime soon. Self-Regeneration: Xothians are a very unique species in that they are not made out of normal matter. This means that they can heal themselves very quickly. Amphibiousness: Xothians can breathe in water as well as they can on land. Adept Swimmer: As a creature of the sea, Ah'n'gha'drn is an exceptional swimmer. Shapeshifting: The Cthulhi's signature ability; these creatures can shapeshift to make a form that fits them, as they are not made of conventional matter. Ah'n'gha'drn chose his form to look very human-like. Special Powers Cosmic Energy Manipulation: The Star-Spawn are given that name for a very special reason; they can store the energy of dwarf stars within their bodies, but to a small extent only. * Star Bomber: Though not seen on-screen yet, Ah'n'gha'drn can launch star-shaped energy projectiles from his hands. They are green in color & can be fired at a rapid pace. Toxikinesis: Ah'n'gha'drn is poisonous, & can deliver toxins either through bite or contact with his tentacles. Upon doing so, the area of his victim's body being touched will glow green as they suffer. Weaknesses Ah'n'gha'drn ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. He, like several Xothians, relies on instinct as opposed to strategy. That's not to say he's an animal, but he's in no ways an intellect. He tends to not always be aware of his surroundings, & cannot always act quickly. Trivia * His name in R'lyehian means "Warrior". Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Xothians Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Form-Changers Category:Weirdos Category:Ancient Category:Cults of the Great Old Ones Category:SBB Participants